


To C.H.

by jturner36



Series: Doug & Carol - by Jordan Turner [15]
Category: E.R.
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 19:06:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14455818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jturner36/pseuds/jturner36
Summary: A letter from Doug to Carol, from "Freak Show."





	To C.H.

**Author's Note:**

> The show ER, and all characters and situations borrowed from it, are property of Constant-C, NBC, Warner Brothers, etc. This fanfiction is for entertainment only, and no money is made from it. The story contains graphic scenes and words which may offend some readers, and as such, it is not appropriate for children under 18. This story is not to be archived or distributed without the permission of the author.
> 
> Stories in the series:  
> A Clean Break; Stages of Ending; Retribution; Covenant; Tap-dance; Free Falling; Blink of an Eye; Vivisection; Keepsakes; In the Steam; Through the Night; Cornerstone; Domesticity; Caretaker; To CH; The Empty Space; Tenderhearted; Intoxicated; The Present; Summit; The Harbor, Part I; The Harbor, Part II; Transition Game; Expectations; Joint Venture; Kiss of Life; Residuum; Aftermath; Letters Never Sent; Wonderful Things; The Mere Fragrance; Walking the Tightrope; Vernal Equinox; Bits of Broken Glass; What it's Not; Ayant Seulement L'Imagination; Culmination; Tidings of Comfort; Parallel Hearts; Visitation Rites; Wee Small Hours; Barometric Pressure; The Emerald City; A Peaceable Start; Mother's Day; Spilling Forth; Significant Other; Doug and Carol

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Words that cannot be expressed verbally  
seem to flow like water  
from the pen of a lover,  
far away from home.  
But ~~ which lover?" ~~ R.C.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When I was at the gas station today I saw this card and it reminded me of you. We've been busy taking care of the last details out here. I'm lonely without you. California is hot and dusty and we haven't really been that busy, so I've spent some time off by myself just thinking about things. Thinking about you. How happy you've made me, how happy I am with you. You satisfy me like no other woman. You fill up the empty spaces in my heart.

I miss you. At night, when we're apart and my bed is empty, I lie back and imagine making love to you. I can feel your lips, full and sweet on mine. I close my eyes and see your face when you're aroused, your hair streaming back over your shoulders. I remember how you feel in my arms, moving underneath me, the softness of your skin. How beautiful you look in the moonlight. How your body is custom-made for me. How I love to see your brown eyes looking up at me when we make love. I trace your every curve in my mind. I dream of the taste of your neck and the smell of your hair on my pillow.

I love you. I wish you were here.

When I come back home, I want to spend the night making love to you, holding you in my arms. I may never let go. I want to dress you up in something beautiful just so I can take it off, like unwrapping a present for myself. I want to run my fingers over every part of you and leave a trail of goose bumps in my wake. To feel your softness surround me, your hair across my chest as I hold you close.

I will gently lay you back on the bed and enjoy every inch of you, starting with your mouth, working my way down to your neck, kissing, sucking, then your shoulders, to your beautiful breasts, your ripe, red nipples. Then down again, licking and nibbling until I find your most sensitive part. I will slowly, gently savor every inch of you. My mouth, my lips, my tongue will obey your every command. I'll spend all night satisfying you. I'll do whatever you ask.

Will you let me love you? Will you let me give you pleasure all night long?  
\------------------------


End file.
